


Viagra

by justashiperrr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, He tian - Freeform, He tian x Mo guan Shan, M/M, Mo Guan Shan, Smut, Tianshan - Freeform, mo guan shan x he tian, old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashiperrr/pseuds/justashiperrr
Summary: A little prank, that proceeds into something more..
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 86





	Viagra

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad :D @justashipperrrr
> 
> Follow my tumblr :D justashiperrr

One day, out no where, He Tian decided to prank Mo guan shan by writing on the redheaded boy's neck "I suck dick for $20" while he was asleep, as soon as mo woke up he promised to He Tian to get his revenge, and that's what's going to happen today with the help of two more pranksters, Jian yi and, kinda didn't want to but jian yi made him stay and help, Zhan Zheng Xi.

Almost everyone knew how horny this beast was, even though sometimes he didn't demonstrate it, but mo guan shan know it very well, and suffered almost every day with it.

Mo guanshan was kinda curious about how did full horny He Tian looked and what other better way could there be to see someone on their max without, a little of Viagra?

Mo guanshan wasn't a minor anymore, nor where He Tian and the others, so he could easily buy it.

The 3 boys were now all together on He Tian his house, Mo used the key that He Tian gave him to enter the apartment, then they started to discuss how they would do this.

"How about, you make a cup of coffee with the thingy inside?" said Jian Yi.

"That isn't a bad idea, I can like, say that it's my first time doing coffee and wanted he tian to try it, after all u aren't that useless Jian Yi" Mo guan shan said with a little smirk and Jian yi looked at him offended "Xixi he is a meaannyy" Jian yi pouts.

"It wasn't a lie though" Xi says petting the other his head.

Mo guanshan gets up and leaves the two lover birds alone, he goes to the kitchen and starts making the coffee.

Of course, it wasn't mo his first time doing it, but he never did to He Tian nor to anyone else besides his mon, so this was the perfect moment to show his ability to make coffee.

While doing coffee, guan shan couldn't stop imagining how would He Tian look, talk and act, he was... Kinda excited to do this, would He Tian do something to him? Would he grab his hand and go to his bedroom? Would they… Mo comes back to reality and notices what he is thinking, he blushes and starts to regret this prank but, he already bought the Viagra, he sighed and closed his eyes and slowly starting the two smol blue pills on the drink, he started to feel a bit bad like he was doing something awful, maybe he should stop…

Mo guanshan grabs the coffee cup ready to trow the liquid inside away but before he could he hears a door unlocking, and panicking, he accidentally let's go of the cup and it falls on the ground ,breaking.

He tian hears the loud crash, so he goes immediately to see what happened "Mo! Are you okay? Did u cut yourself? Do u need help?".

"Fuck... I'm okay, go away.." Mo says as he gets down to grab the broken pieces, getting dirty hands with the brown liquid "my hands smell like coffee now.. better wash them.."

He Tian grabs his hands and, as the usual He Tian, he licks mo his hands "How delicious" He Tian says as he gets up, trying to dodge mo his kicks "Fuck! He Tian you psycho!" Mo says blushing.

He Tian laughs loudly as he goes to his bedroom.

Mo gets up and sees that jian yi and xi were already gone, the only one now left was He Tian that was changing his clothes.

He then realizes that He tian did "drink" the coffee... will the effects work? Probably not, Mo wished and hoped for.

Mo grabs all the shattered pieces of the cup and took them to the trash he then washed his hands to get all the coffee out if his hands.

Meanwhile, on Tian his bedroom, the black haired man was starting to feel strange, more hot, more..horny?

Well He Tian always felt horny, especially with Mo around, but he never got this much.

He Tian washed his face to see if it would make it better, but it didn't do much he decided to try to ignore it, he finished putting his normal-walk-around-house clothes and goes to the sofa where Mo was watching a movie, they always did this.

Mo would cook for both of them, then they would go to the sofa watch a movie and then mo would go home, it wasn't much but for He Tian was the best hours of his life, everyday, and he never gets bored to see the reactions on the redhead boy whenever there was an exciting part in the movie, it was adorable.

He Tian sits down feeling more weird as he gets closer to Mo, he decides to be a little away from Mo for today, he needs to control himself.

Mo looks at He Tian by the corner of his eye, 'fuck...' He thought, the Viagra was working even in a such small dose 'that shit is strong' he thinks.

He can see that He Tian is controlling himself, biting his hand time to time...what if.. Mo teased him a bit..?

Mo decides to get closer to He Tian, and that made Tian gulp dry 'too close..' Tian thought.

Mo looks at He Tian "What's wrong Tian?" Fuck, Mo rarely says Tian, that sure was a power up to his boner that he was now trying to hide it with the blanket they share.

"Uh.. Nothing little mo, watch- watch the movie I will be back.." He Tian gets up trying to hide his boner, but he really didn't do it really well, cause Mo saw it perfectly, and he blushed super hard and decided to hide under the blankets, he prays for He Tian do not know that its Mo his fault for the boner.

As He Tian goes to the bathroom, he notices a bag behind the trash can, he doesn't remember putting a bag there.

He reaches to the bag and opens it, he doesn't know what to say, he only looks at mo, and he feels himself getting a little embarrassed, why did bring this? What's..what's the reason..?

He walks to the sofa, seeying the boy under the blankets he grabs it and takes them away, leaving a blushing mo without his "blush protector".

Mo looks at He Tian, regretting it immediately, Tian his Iris were darker and bigger, and looking deep into mo his yellowish eyes.

"Mo.." He tian says, in a low but still audible voice, he shows the package "What did u do to me..?" Mo doesn't have words he just blushes more and more as he sees the black haired man approaching his face.

"Ti- tian.." Mo says trembling as the man was only inches away from his face.

He Tian cups the other his face on in hands and looks deeper into his eyes "why did u do this guan shan..?" He says getting closer to the other's neck.

"Wa- wait! He Tian! Stop!" Mo says as he puts a hand on the other boy chest and face, He tian licks the hand and whispers "You started this, now I will finish it" he says with a big smirk on his face.

"Fuck..he tian! It was meant to be only a pra- ah..! A pra-prank ngh.." He moans as the other man, bites his pink nipples teasing them and playing with them.

"A prank with viagra...? On me..? Who is all the time 100% horny? Are you trying to die momo~? If u do know me well..then.." He gets closer to the redhead ear and whispers seductively "you must know that..I am reaching my limit..and..sooner or later..I will snap and I will make you feel so much pleasure you will forget your name, and anything else, and all you will be moaning..will be my fucking name.. and you better moan it loud~"

Mo guan shan was in shock, he did not know that he could get any harder than he already was, but boy was he wrong, all he could is looking into the dark eyes of the face in front of his, and he begs and prays…

That he doesn't die tonight in the hands of the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad :D @justashipperrrr
> 
> Follow my tumblr :D justashiperrr


End file.
